In certain applications, primarily military, vehicles are used to carry a payload to a location of interest. The vehicles might be of land, sea, or air, or some combination thereof and may be manned or unmanned. The payload might be personnel and/or equipment. In some instances, the payload/personnel/cargo is unloaded or used at a location of interest with the vehicle left behind after serving its primary purpose of delivering the payload to such location. An enemy or undesired persons may thereby have access to, or use of, the vehicle.
Furthermore, in some applications, it might be desirable to transport structures and/or equipment to a desired location in an assembled or unassembled condition. Upon serving its purposes, the structure(s) or equipment might need to be left behind, and to which an enemy or others might undesirably have access. It would be desirable to enable vehicles, structures, and/or equipment to be readily disposed of after such have served their useful purpose and/or to preclude such from being accessed by undesirable entities.
While the invention was motivated in addressing the above-identified issues, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.